


little yellow flowers

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Derogatory Language, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, all around just pure sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Surprise!!"</p><p>Papyrus gasped, eyes shooting open wide because there, a few feet away, was-</p><p>"papyrus?"</p><p>-there was sans, wrapped up and looking all kinds of scared and confused.</p><p>"I thought since you're always calling out for him, I would bring him over." </p><p>Flowey smiled cruelly, " Just for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	little yellow flowers

**Author's Note:**

> yea so this is horrible and im sorry
> 
> inspired v e r y largely by tomorobo-illust-nsfw 's comic on tumblr

 

 

There were vines and there were flowers and there was pain and discomfort and he was dizzy and sick to his nonexistent stomach. There were things moving on him and inside him, sliding all over his body, cold and gross and his eyes were shut tight and his arms were bound and he _couldn't move._ He remembered coming to meet his friend and he remembered his friend say something about playing a game and this was _not_ a game he wanted to play, it hurt he didn't like it he wanted it to stop stop. 

"Look over here." Flowey- his friend, he thought he was his friend- said, pulling him out of his haze, "I have something for you."

He felt one of the thick vines wrap around his chin, nudging it up. 

"Surprise!!"

Papyrus gasped, eyes shooting open wide because there, a few feet away, was-

"papyrus?"

-there was _sans_ , wrapped up and looking all kinds of scared and confused.

"I thought since you're always calling out for him," (calling out for him? what did that mean? this had never happened before he'd never have visited again if it had) "I would bring him over."  
  
Flowey smiled cruelly, " _Just for you._ "

Papyrus looked down, he couldn't meet sans' eyes, worried, very worried, _scared._

"Aww, why so quiet all of the sudden, Papy? Feeling embarrassed? Humiliated that your brother is seeing you like this?"

"Don't..." he said quietly.

"What's that?"

"Please-"

"You're going to have to speak a little-"

"DON'T HURT MY BROTHER!" he finally yelled, glaring. He wasn't embarrassed, wasn't humiliated, he'd stay like this if it meant sans wouldn't have to get hurt.

"Huh?" the flower seemed surprised at his outburst. 

"You can do whatever you want with me. I-I'm strong enough to...." Papyrus gulped; sans had tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, "Just please leave sans alone!" 

 Flowey just stared for a few moments, face unreadable, before he smiled, like a child who'd just been given candy. 

"But Papyrus... where's the fun in that? After all," the vines shifted in a blur, and suddenly sans was pushed forwards onto his knees, arms bound together above his head, "I went through all the trouble of getting him here."

Papyrus watched in horror as Flowey's vines crept under his brother's clothes. sans tried to jerk away from their touch.

"Get away from him!" Papyrus yelled. 

Flowey just flashed him a happy grin and slowly, almost mockingly, tugged the hem of his shorts down, pulled his brother's shirt up, exposing his ribcage and his hipbone and if sans was tearing up earlier he looked close to crying now.

Papyrus felt like crying too, maybe he was crying already, shaking in his bonds, trying to get free, to help, to do something- sans didn't deserve this he tried so hard all the time he did so much for him and all papyrus ever did for him was drag him into this horrible situation please.

"Stop! Please, let him go! I"m right here, I'll do whatever you want, _please!"_

The flower giggled, _giggled_ as a vine wiggled it's way between two of sans' ribs.

sans grit his teeth, looking anywhere but Papyrus, "don't look," he sounded ashamed, "don't look pap, please don't look,"

"Oh, Papyrus, please don't _look,_ " Flowey mocked, forcing Papyrus' chin back up and yanking sans' shorts down at the same time. 

 sans flinched _hard,_ tugging on his restraints.

"not in front of papyrus," he pleaded weakly, _"please_ not in front of papyrus,"

The goddamn flower just laughed again, harshly this time. Vines wormed their way in between his bones, twisting into his ribcage and around his neck and thighs and pulling them apart, all moving at once.

"Don't hurt him, please leave him alone," Papyrus repeated, but his pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears. Flowey was just having so much _fun_. 

"Not so smiley now, are you Trashbag?" 

sans glared, but suddenly faltered as he felt something wet and cold prod at his pelvic bone, he glanced down and back up again, suddenly looking panicked. 

"don't you _dare,"_ he warned shakily; Papyrus felt his stomach drop, " i swear to god i'll _kill_ you, don't y-"

The vine shoved it's way through sans' pelvis. He let out a short cry of pain.

"sans!" Papyrus yelled.

Surprisingly enough to both of them, there wasn't another immediate harsh thrust. Instead, it slid out slowly, almost sensually, before thrusting back in just as carefully. 

"I'm not hurting him," Flowey explained innocently, "Just like you asked. Probably the opposite of hurting, actually."

As the vine thrust in again, it went up further to curl around sans' spine, causing the skeleton to shudder, exhaling shakily. His cheekbones burned a dark blue.

Papyrus' were a complimenting orange- the way his brother's eyebrows pulled together as he exhaled through his teeth, the shiver that wracked his frame when the vine tightened around his spine, the way his body moved with the slow, almost careful thrusts- he couldn't seem to look away, regardless of the way his head was stuck in place. His own pelvis, though forgotten for now, was still stuffed full, and where it had just been uncomfortable before, he now felt the slightest tingle.

Flowey felt it too. 

He turned from where he'd been grinning at sans and glanced back at Papyrus with an odd look on his face. One of the vines lodged in sans' ribs pulled out swiftly, drawing a choked sort of sound from his throat. The strange tingle shot up Papyrus' spine. 

Flowey blinked, and then  _leered._

"Is this _turning you on_?" he asked, somewhere between amused and incredulous, "Watching me _fuck_ your brother?"

Sans looked up at him for the first time, eyes wide and confused.

 " _W-What?_ " Papyrus stuttered, horrified, "No!"

The flower giggled. "Come on Papyrus, no need to be shy about it! We're all friends here! I just didn't pin you as the _kinky_ type. You sure are disgusting, huh?"

"N-no, I-!" is that what that weird tingle was? he wondered vaguely, before shaking his head vigorously, "Stop it, just leave him alone, please!" 

The flower's innocent smile shifted into something smug and suggestive. "You don't _really_ want me to leave him alone, though, do you? You want me to do this." The vine wrapped around his brother's spine clenched and stroked down roughly; sans choked out an alarmed gasp. 

"And this." the shirt and jacket still bunched up above sans' ribcage were ripped off, leaving behind a few scraps of fabric hanging from his shoulders. (Papyrus saw sans flinch and felt the guilt in his chest sink further- his brother loved that jacket, hardly ever took it off, and now it was gone and it was all his fault.)

"And _this._ " more vines curled around and pulled sans' spread thighs even farther apart.

"And you wanna watch _all_ of it, don't you? Because you're a disgusting pervert, aren't you Papyrus?"

 Papyrus teared up again in frustration- he didn't want to talk about sans this way, not when he was right there, it was uncomfortable and the tingling wouldn't go away and he hated it- and shook his head so hard he thought it might fall off.

"So, do you want him to suck you off?" Flowey asked almost casually, like they weren't talking about his _brother,_ like they weren't talking about _sans_ , "You can use magic to do that sort of thing, right?"

"What? No, I-"

"Are you a pain kinda guy? I could crack a few of his ribs- oh, but 1 hp, right."

1 hp dear god papyrus felt ice cold, "Don't hurt hi-"

"Should I fuck your brother like a princess or a whore?"

"Stop it!" all his words were so vulgar and about sans, "Don't talk about him like-"

"Or hey, do _you_ wanna fuck him?"

" _Stop it_! I don't want _any_ of those things! Please, just stop, _please."_

Flowey's face darkened in irritation, "Fine. If you won't make up your mind, I'll just do it my way." he shrugged as well as he could with his leaves. "Might as well make it a good show, right?"

 And with that, the thick vine pulled out and thrust up as hard as it could. sans cried out, voice cracking halfway out of his throat. 

It kept going, in and out and in and out and inandoutandinandout too fast, overwhelming, even for papyrus, and the vines in his ribs started moving again, stroking and rubbing side to side and up and down his thighs. he seemed like he couldn't breathe like he was choking on his own breath and little forced out sounds that made the horrible tingle spread. 

And Papyrus's cheekbones flared again- _no stop this is horrible you're horrible sans no please stop this-_ and he actually shivered as a particularly hard thrust had sans coughing out a moan. 

The vine lodged in his pelvis suddenly started up again, this time adding to the tingle, to the twisted guilty horrible pressure building in his bones instead of hurting. He found himself grinding down to meet the thrusts, closing his eyes, sans' little noises edging him on and little grunts of his own. He hated himself as he did it. He hated this. But it actually felt sort of _good_ , a _disgusting_ kind of good, and he _hated_ , but he felt a wave of pleasure hit him anyways, at nearly the same time he heard his brother suck in a quivering breath that turned into a broken, shameful little moan. 

A few moments of silence, and suddenly he was on the ground, the vines retracting. 

He blinked up blearily. Flowey was grinning. 

"Well, that was fun!" he sounded a little breathless himself, "You're both disgusting! I'm glad you have each other. See you around!"

And just like that, he was gone.

He looked over to see sans in a heap on the ground, knees drawn up to his chest, shaking. 

"sans?" Papyrus murmured, inching closer. 

sans looked up- crying, flushed, ashamed, so ashamed- and leaned into him. Papyrus wrapped his arms around him carefully.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm so sorry, sans, I'm sorry."

They stayed there for a very long time.

 

 


End file.
